Coming Back to You
by Ryuuen Star
Summary: The year is 2459, and the world has taken one step further into technology. A time machine has been built, and using Syaoran Li as their gerbil, they experiment on changing time. Though during the experiment, something goes horribly wrong...


Oh, I'm making a new fic again? ^^ This one was inspired by watching the chinese series 'A Step into the Past'. You can see similarities here and there. How it all started is all the same, but the world inside is completely different. Does that make sense? Oh well. ^^;; So, the beginning plot is NOT mine, I got it from 'A Step into the Past' but I changed it a whole lot to make it my kind of story. The time machine, and breaking up with girlfriend is the only thing I took. ^^ Fair enough? Please don't sue, (I know I should put these in disclaimers but who needs them when I can just put it here, ne? ^^) and I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
Summary: The year is 2459, and the world has taken one step further into the wonders of technology. Nakano Co. the famous company of manufacturing computers, has a new invention. An invention, that takes humans back into the past. Their gerbil, Syaoran Li, has agreed to experiment in it, attempting to fix his problem with his ex-girlfriend. But something goes horribly wrong...  
  
Coming Back to You  
  
Chapter 1. Going back  
  
"Listen here, Kasumi!" 20-year-old Syaoran Li yelled grabbing his girlfriend- or ex-girlfriend's wrist. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want it to happen either, ok?! And nothing even happened!"  
  
Nineteen-year-old Kasumi Nakano attempted to yank her wrist away from Syaoran's grip, but was unable to. "No, you listen, Li!" Syaoran winced at her use of names. "I don't care what you say anymore, we're through!" Using her free hand, she slapped Syaoran on the cheek. He was shocked, and for just a second, loosened his grip. Taking the chance, Kasumi ran from his office.  
  
Syaoran groaned and sank back down into his office chair, burying his head into his arms. 'I couldn't do anything about it,' he thought gloomily. 'It wasn't my fault.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" a cheerful Kasumi called noticing her boyfriend. She ran over, and as she got closer, saw another woman with him. Shrugging, she hurried over, thinking it was just one of his friends of the opposite sex.  
  
"K-Kasumi!" Syaoran shouted looking alarmed. He turned fully around facing her.  
  
She gasped. The girl, she could see, wasn't just his friend. Or do normal friends go all over each other? The girl was hanging all over Syaoran with a dazed expression on her face, one of her tank top straps off her shoulder. She didn't want to know what they were doing before she came.  
  
"Nothing happened, between Ayane and I, Kasu-" Syaoran's protest was interrupted by Ayane's droning voice.  
  
"Oh, Li, just 'fess up, all right?"  
  
Kasumi seeing all this, was getting disgusted. Looking at Syaoran's desperate eyes, she turned and ran away, tears flowing out behind her.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Having trouble with my daughter, huh?"  
  
Syaoran's head shot up hearing the voice. "Mr. Nakano!" He quickly sat up straight, trying to look good for the man in his mid-thirties. "What can I do for you, sir?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Kodana Nakano said. "Just came for a chat with my daughter's favourite little boy."  
  
Inside, Syaoran was making strange faces at him but outisde, his face was as solemn as ever. "Oh? And what would you like to chat about?"  
  
Kodana smiled. "What did you do to get her mad?"  
  
Syaoran's insides sank. "Nothing! That girl, Ayane, was just my friend! She was drunk for heaven's sake!" He seemed to have lost his cool. 'Oh crap, did I just shout in front of THE Kodana Nakano? The founder of Nakano Co. and inventor of the time machine?' He had heard all about the time machine made a few weeks back to travel through time. They were now looking for someone to experiment in it, but everybody seemed terribly afraid of it.  
  
"I see..." Kodana said, sitting down on a chair in front of Syaoran's desk. "But you know my daughter, she won't believe a thing you say to her and I don't think she'd love to listen to me either."  
  
Syaoran nodded, not knowing where this was going.  
  
"So, do you still love Kasumi?"  
  
'Hell yes, I do!' his mind screamed. "Yes, sir, I still love your daughter," he said aloud.  
  
"Would you do anything to get her back?"  
  
'What is this getting to?' he thought. "Er... Yes, sir, I'd do anything to get your daughter back."  
  
"Then come here, my boy." Kodana got up and motioned for Syaoran to follow.  
  
Syaoran too got up and walked with Kodana out the door and through the hallway. 'Where are we going?' he thought as Kodana led him out the building. He was in charge of this building too, so missing work because of him wasn't much of a problem. Finally, after ten minutes, they stopped in front of a large tall building. It looked old and shabby, but Syaoran knew what it was. It was the building that held the time machine. Very few people knew about it, and Syaoran was one of them, forbidden to tell anyone else. It was actually Kasumi who told him this.  
  
Kodana took out a single golden key and opened the door. They went through lots of doors, and each one Kodana typed in a password. Finally they reached a huge door all made of steel and it looked as if nothing could get pass it without the proper password or key. To Syaoran's surprise there was no keyhole or keyboard pad hanging on the steel. Instead there was what Syaoran thought an eye scanner. Watching Kodana carefully, he saw him walk up to it and press his finger onto the little machine. It did it's work, reading his fingerprint and opened up revealing the eye scanner. It read Kodana's eye as Syaoran watched the little numbers run and then suddenly there was a small exploding sound. The steel door was moving ever so slowly leaving a gap large enough for a man to walk through.  
  
Kodana walked in and Syaoran hesitantly followed. In an instant there was a blinding white light but Syaoran was too surprised to close his eyes and the light suddenly disappeared. He gasped at the sight. Hundreds of scientists in lab coats were busy walking around the huge room some carrying clipboards, reading somethings off papers, studying things, and on the computers. The machine at the very centre of the room was the most amazing thing Syaoran had ever seen before. It was a cage, shaped like an orb, with one seat in the centre. There were hundreds of little machinery attached here and there making it look even more magnificent.  
  
"Fascinated?" Kodana asked smiling at his invention and Syaoran's gape.  
  
Syaoran instantly shut his mouth closed and nodded. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Syaoran, this is only for experimenting, so being the nice man I am, you can go back anytime you want," Kodana offered.  
  
Syaoran's heart gave a huge leap. "Really? Can I go back, say, three days from now?" He smiled to himself. 'Two days before the incident and one day to tell off Ayane.'  
  
"Well, I said anytime didn't I?" Kodana said keeping his smile. He gestured to the machine. "Well, don't you want to hurry and fix the problem?"  
  
Syaoran nodded nervously. Slowly, he walked towards the time machine. "Wait!" he called.  
  
Maybe he called a little too loud, because all the workers stopped and turned to him. "What if I want to come back?"  
  
"Make your choice now, Syaoran," Kodana replied. "Once you're in, you're in forever. This room is actually another portal. You were sent here once u stepped into the door. We will always be here to keep everything in order, because this room is not connected to the real world. So once we step out of this room after someone's been transported back in time, we'd be stepping out of the portal and back in time to the your designated time. So in other words, this is actually a separate world." (a/n: Did you guys catch that?)  
  
Syaoran stared. "Rrrrright. Anyways." The scientist at the time machine opened up the cage with an eye scanner and held it open for Syaoran to go through. He bravely walked in, climbed the small set of stairs and sat down comfortably into the chair resting his hands at the armrest. 'Ok, stay calm, Syaoran,' he thought to himself. It wasn't that he was a coward or anything but who wouldn't be scared going back in time, something that no human has ever done before?  
  
"All right, let's get this baby started!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
'He is so determined,' Kodana thought, his smile growing wider. "You heart the man, start it up!"  
  
The scientists started running around, flicking switches, turning on machines, and getting everything ready for the exciting experiment.  
  
"Get ready, Syaoran!" Kodana said, not working on anything. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"  
  
Syaoran gulped.  
  
Kodana nodded, as his assistant pulled down the stiff lever, and the lights of the orb went flashing. Suddenly, the cages let out purple and blue lightning, going across the orb like it was attracting it. Syaoran closed his eyes and let the time machine do it's work. He might die right now... All he had to do was wait and see.  
  
Meanwhile, with Syaoran's eyes closed, Kodana was watching intensely at his marvelous invention. It was working wonders and his eyes shone as the data and body of Syaoran began to disappear. Piece by piece, his body was gone, and soon, there wasn't anybody on the chair.  
  
"Error! Error! Error! Error!" rang the digital voice of the computers.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran felt himself fall. Fall... fall... fall and land on stone hard pavement. (a/n: Ouch...)  
  
"Ooooh..." he mumbled. He opened his eyes, and looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud sound of car beeping and his head shot up. Boy, was he glad he was training since he was four. Getting up, quickly, he jumped up as high as he could, landing on the car, which almost clashed with him.  
  
"Hey! You gaki, if you want to commit suicide do it in front of a different car!" yelled a tall man in his mid-twenties with black hair and brown eyes. 'What is this place?' Syaoran thought not paying attention to the furious owner of the car.  
  
"Um.... What date, time, and place is this?" Syaoran asked the man who had started to get back into his car after seeing that Syaoran was not damaged.  
  
The man glared at him. "What kind of question is that? And would you get off my car?!"  
  
Syaoran looked down. 'Whoops...'  
  
"Touya! Stop picking on him!"  
  
Syaoran jumped off the car, walked away from it, and looked to the direction of where the feminime voice came from. He saw a beautiful young lady, with shining emerald eyes, and silky auburn hair.  
  
Touya grunted. "And what are you going to do about it squirt?" He earned himself a deathly glare which clearly told him to shut up.  
  
Sakura noticed Syaoran and smiled nicely. "Hi! My name's Sakura Kinomoto!" she said with that angelic voice of hers.  
  
Syaoran, too, smiled. (a/n: Aren't you glad I didn't make them enemies at first sight?) "My name's Syaoran Li. Would you mind telling what the date, time, and place is?"  
  
Sakura's face didn't show the slightest amount of confusion or suspicion. "Today's Monday, April 28, 2003, it's," she checked her watch. "7:23 right now, and we're in Tokyo, Japan." She turned to face Syaoran.  
  
"Is there a problem, Li?"  
  
Syaoran's face had turned a ghastly white. He shook his head, after noticing Sakura and Touya who was staring at him. "S-sorry... Never mind."  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Where do you live?"  
  
"Um..." Syaoran struggled for an answer. "I live in Saitama." That was the truth. Well... it used to be. He had moved when he was 15 to America for his job, and was born in Saitama, Japan.  
  
Sakura looked at him curiously. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I... I'm visiting a relative. I'm going back to Saitama soon." He sighed in relief.  
  
"Well that's good," Touya said. Syaoran was surprised that Touya was still there. He had forgotten about him. He watched, amused, as Sakura stomped on his foot.  
  
"Why don't you come over to our house today?" Sakura asked. "It's right in front of us, anyways."  
  
Syaoran nodded, not really paying attention. He was too busy thinking over what had happened. 'So... I went into a time machine and got sent back into the year of 2003... That's not good...' he thought. 'How am I going to get back? Oh right, I can't because I HAD TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICE! I wanted to go two days back not 456 years back! I mean, none of the technicians in the room are alive! I can't get back! Oh this is so bad... I'm gonna kill Kodana.' You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"Li?" Sakura looked at Syaoran, who was closing his eyes looking very frustrated.  
  
"Syaoran!" she shouted. 'I think the first name got his attention. Shouting his sur name wouldn't do much I don't think...' she thought as Syaoran jumped and looked around fully alert now. "Sorry, you were just dazing off," she apologized.  
  
He smiled. "Sorry about that."  
  
Sakura shrugged and led him to the kitchen. She got them both drinks and stood with him at the counter.  
  
"Kinomoto... I have to tell you something... Maybe you can help me," Syaoran said turning to face the girl.  
  
She looked confused. "O-ok... As long as you call me Sakura!" she smiled brilliantly.  
  
Syaoran grinned back. "Of course! But you have to call me Syaoran!"  
  
She nodded keeping that million-dollar smile on her face. "So, what is it Syaoran?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Well... it all started like this. I'm actually from the year 2459," he paused waiting for a reaction but got none. "You see, I accidentally did something to get dumped with my girlfriend." This sure got a reaction from Sakura. "So, I went into a new never-tried-before-invention called a time machine which brings people back to the past. Unfortunately, I think something went wrong and I got sent back here. Do you have any way to help me?" To his great surprise, Sakura didn't look confused or scared, instead she had a sort of a smile on her face. Then again, maybe she just smiled subconsciously as she always does smile.  
  
"Wow... Amazing..." came her first words. Suddenly, she squealed. "How neat!!! A man from the future!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped. "So, can you help me or not?"  
  
Her smile was still on her face. "Tell you something too, Syaoran."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I have magic, and so does a friend of mine named Eriol Hiiragazawa," she paused at Syaoran's gape, then continued. "I think we can do something to help it."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Sounds good!"  
  
***  
  
Whew, first chapter DONE! Feels good to have finished it. Please leave behind a review, nice or not, and thanks sooooo much for reading this. You won't believe how much a review means to me. ^^ 'Till next time kiddos! *Ryuuen remembers that she's only 11 -_-  
  
-Ryuuen Star- 


End file.
